


To Piss Off A Warlock

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, alec calms him down, just cute fluff, magnus has a short fuse is my hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alec, get here quick. Magnus Bane is angry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Piss Off A Warlock

If there was one thing Alec hadn’t encountered yet as Magnus’ boyfriend, it was the warlock’s temper. Ever since Magnus had laid eyes on Alec he was his charming, mysterious and flirtatious self, and even after they’d gotten together he’d been in a generally cheerful mood, mainly because a lot of his work involved the Clave, which automatically led to Alec.

This time, however, Luke and his pack had requested the help of the High Warlock and his services. The matter had been easy enough, Magnus had assured Alec. The werewolves needed a middleman to negotiate boundary issues with some other Downworlders, and who else to ask but Magnus Bane, the warlock had preened. Alec had rolled his eyes and shoved the warlock out of the door, who in turn might or might not have let out a squawk in protest.

This sudden free time had provided the Shadowhunter with an excellent opportunity to clear up Magnus’ loft, which was the kind of house that looked clean on the surface but had absolute junk stuffed under beds, couches and in shelves.

Alec had just chanced upon an obscure corner stuffed haphazardly with old spell books when Luke called.

“Alec, get here quick.”

“What? Why, what happened?” Alec demanded, jumping to his feet. By the Angel, it was a simple negotiation, what could have gone wrong?

“Magnus Bane is angry.”

Alec halted where he was; one foot in a combat boot and an arm reaching out to his bow.

“Magnus is…angry?”

“Look, he’s furious. The negotiation turned out to be a trap, and Magnus is not happy. If this keeps up he’s going to burn everything to the ground. I don’t know what you know of Magnus, but all I’ve been taught is that he should never be angered.”

After further inquiries as to their whereabouts, Alec was out of the door. He updated Jace, Izzy, and Clary about the situation, and assured them that he would handle it as soon as possible.

\------

The meeting point was a storage unit in an unused part of the port, and the past tense had to be emphasized here. The entire unit was in flames, and in a few minutes would be entirely razed to the ground. The blue flames were a dead giveaway, and Alec immediately began looking around for the werewolves and the warlock.

He managed to locate one of Luke’s pack members, and ran to him.

“Where’s Magnus?”

“Oh good, you’re here,” the were sighed in relief, “The Warlock has literally gone batshit crazy, I can get why he’s pissed, that trap was really uncalled for, but-”

“ _Where is he_?”

“Below that bridge, he’s talking to the Downworlders.”

As Alec took off he seriously doubted the use of the word ‘talking’. Looking at the place, those Downworlders were probably facing Judgement Day.

Even as he reached the stairs leading to the bottom of the bridge, he heard Magnus’ voice float out from below. “And to think you worthless creatures had the _unmitigated gall_ to even _think_ in your wildest _dreams_ that you could capture _me_ , Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn-”

“Magnus!” Alec called, and the voice broke off.

“Alexander, darling, I’m quite in the middle of something, can this wait?”

“Actually, no, it can’t,” the Shadowhunter hurried down the rest of the stairs, running over to where Magnus was holding a group of sorry-looking Downworlders over the water using his magic.

Magnus frowned at him. “Alec, this really isn’t a good time, please don’t make me angry, I don’t want that to happen.”

“Look, you don’t have to waste your time on these guys, right? Let’s go back home, Magnus. We’ll pick up pizza on the way, and you can pick whatever toppings you want, okay?”

Magnus peeked up at Alec from under his eyelashes. “Can we also get ice cream?”

“Of course we can,” he assured, and Magnus chewed on his lip in thought.

“You can top first tonight,” Alec finally found the magic words, and the warlock’s eyes lit up as he immediately dropped the Downworlders in the river.

“Magnus!"

“Oh come on Alexander, I let them go, right? Now you’d better make good of those promises,” he grinned mischievously, lacing his hands into Alec’s gloved ones as they walked away from the port.

“Don’t worry, I never go back on my word,” Alec kissed Magnus’ head. “I never knew you had such an infamous temper, though.”

“ _Oh_ , Alexander, you have no idea! I mean, I know I _can_ get angry sometimes, but how dumb can you be if you’re going to seriously piss a _warlock_ off, you know? It’s kind of a rare thing, my temper, so all of it just comes out in one go, you know what I mean? I wonder who spread the news about my temper though, do you think I should be flattered? _Technically_ it means that I’m awesome, right?”

Magnus’ voice trailed off as the two walked hand in hand, and Luke and his pack gathered around the burnt port unit.

“What the hell did Alec say to him to make Magnus Bane calm down?” Luke snorted in disbelief, and his pack members just shook their heads in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> I hc that Magnus talks in italics a lot  
> also i've only watched the Shadowhunters TV show so the hc about Magnus' anger is entirely my own it might be canon divergence from the book idk.  
> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHITTY TITLE THO OMG
> 
> EDIT this has a second part woop woop : [ To Calm Down A Shadowhunter ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962422)
> 
> HMU on tumbr @ plead-guilty-but-insane!
> 
> Kudos, comments and the like are mucho appreciated!


End file.
